Formas de se dizer zero
by Taaaaami. q
Summary: A flor encontrou seu par, seu par definitivo, deixando para trás aquele que a regava quando era uma muda. Irá o regador achar uma nova flor? ZeroXOC. Well... eu não posto mais, vou tentar voltar à ativa. e-e'
1. Prólogo

Formas de se dizer Zero

_Zero POV_

_Faz um ano desde que ela me deixou. Um ano desde que passei a viver sozinho. A solidão não é ruim, já me acostumei com ela. Mas sinto falta de ser confortado quando estiver sozinho. Não tenho tido muito contato com ninguém ultimamente, há apenas eu. Muitas vezes o Cross me falou para arrumar uma namorada. Mas, quem irá querer um monstro?_

_Meu pequeno 'problema' de poder me tornar um Level E acabou, como, eu ainda não sei. Ninguém me conta. E sozinho eu não consigo entender. De alguma forma, eu evoluí de Level D, para Level B. Mas continuo sendo um monstro._

_Kuran Rido morreu, eu o matei. Não o príncipe Kuran Kaname, eu protegi a Yuuki e ela preferiu ir com o príncipe. Tudo bem, escolha dela. Hiou Shizuka, realmente morreu naquela noite no baile. Meu irmão gêmeo, Ichiru, morreu também. O Diretor Cross, continua com a vaga idéia de pacifismo e ainda é louco, mas parou de usar óculos._

_E eu sou realmente um Vampire Hunter em tempo integral, vivo disso e por isso. _

_**Notas da autora: Yay... Cá estou eu... Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer a quem ler.**_

_**Essa fanfic é pós-anime, então, nada do que está escrito tem a ver com o anime/mangá. Só o que já aconteceu. E como esse prólogo foi bem pequeno, eu vou postar o primeiro capitulo logo. Por favor, deixe review falando o que achou. Não é obrigatório, mas eu agradeceria. E dicas serão bem vindas. -**_


	2. 1 Bodyguard

**Capitulo 1 – Bodyguard**

_O mundo 'vampirico' mudou bastante desde que as duas grandes ameaças foram eliminadas. Com a morte de Hiou Shizuka e Kuran Rido e seus aliados, entre eles, Ichijou Asato, uma aliança entre vampiros e hunters foi bolada. Mesmo depois de um ano, a aliança continuou firme e forte._

_Kiryuu Zero se tornou a nova atração, Kuran Kaname e Kuran Yuuki, sumiram. A academia Cross continua aberta, quem descobriu a verdade durante a guerra contra Rido teve a memória apagada. E assim, todos vivem felizes. Menos..._

**- - -**

A sala estava extremamente escura, a não ser pela fraca luz vinda da lua_. _Apenas o sofá estava à mostra. Uma batida na porta ecoou na sala e passos apressados podiam ser escutados de longa distancia. Em seguida, a porta se abriu, sem esperar nenhuma cerimônia do habitante do escuro apartamento.

O visitante acendeu a luz, fazendo com que esta iluminasse o anfitrião, que continuou a observar a luz através da transparente janela.

"Kiryuu-kun... Se você continuar trancado aqui, não vai sobreviver." O homem que entrou na sala sorriu amigavelmente, e ajeitou os óculos. Ele caminhou até o outro homem e colocou a mão no seu ombro. "Temos uma novidade pra você."

Kiryuu Zero virou a cabeça na direção do diretor da sua ex-academia e continuou calado, esperando a continuação. "Como você não dá noticias e não responde aos nosso chamados, nós tomamos uma decisão e escolhemos alguém para trabalhar com você. Um bodyguard."

O mais novo virou-se bruscamente, seus olhos lilases cintilando raiva e angustia. E ele finalmente falou. "Vocês esperam que eu aceite isso? Assim, do nada? Se esperam, estão muito enganados!"

Cross respirou fundo e continuou a falar. "Eu sabia que você não aprovaria. Mas é o melhor para todos nós. Você é uma celebridade agora. É uma pessoa importante e tem que manter contato ou as pessoas duvidarão da sua fidelidade."

Zero bufou e sentou no sofá, com as duas mãos na cabeça. "Quem?" Ele perguntou friamente. E observou o loiro andar na direção da porta e a abrir, o clima ficou tenso. Kaien segurou a pequena mão de alguém e uma minúscula figura entrou no apartamento. Uma garota.

"Kiryuu-kun, essa é a sua bodyguard."


	3. 2 Uma garota

**Capitulo 2 – Uma garota**

Kiryuu Zero encarou a pequena figura que acabara de entrar em seu apartamento, uma mulher, uma pequena mulher. Por um instante ele pôde jurar que estava vendo um cosplay de Hiou Shizuka bem na sua frente.

Longos cabelos brancos, quase prateados, frios olhos roxos, meio termo entre um roxo escuro e lilás. A roupa, um kimono negro, não muito largo, deixando à mostra algumas das curvas do corpo da garota.

O Diretor, incomodado com o silêncio, se animou novamente e ajudou a recém-chegada a se aproximar do dono do apartamento. "Kiryuu-kun, esta é sua Bogyguard, Kurosawa Rei. Talvez eu deva deixá-los sozinhos para conversar." Ambos fizeram 'não' com a cabeça. Mais uma vez, o silêncio, o incômodo silêncio.

Em um instante, o diretor começou a falar e falar e falar. Mas nenhum dos dois estava o ouvindo. Eles se encaravam. "Então... o que você é?" Finalmente Zero perguntou, meio pro 'ar'. "Eu sou uma Hunter... e um vampiro." O garoto soltou um gemido de frustração quase inaudível.

"Rei-chan me lembra muito você, Kiryuu-kun, é como uma linda filha para mim. Ela também teve os parentes mortos por vampiros. E esse vampiro é um Puro-Sangue. Como você, ela é um vampiro nobre e odeia os vampiros." Cross começou a contar, mas a Rei não pareceu incomodada. Apenas o censurou com o olhar.

"Bom, vocês têm muito que conversar e acertar. E eu tenho que voltar para a academia." O mais velho se levantou e num piscar de olhos, já não estava mais lá.

_Silêncio_.

_Silêncio que cobre nossas vidas, silêncio que faz com que a dor se manifeste. Silêncio dos feridos. Silêncio dos amados._

- - -

**Zero POV**

_Por um longo tempo, que pareceu horas, ficamos apenas nos olhando, sem que nenhuma palavra saísse de nossas bocas. Não há o que falar. Não há o que discutir. Estamos aqui contra nossa vontade. Eu estou vivo contra minha vontade._

_Ela se moveu um pouco, timidamente. E passou a encarar a lua. Quantas horas são? Não faço idéia. Apenas continuei a observar. Algo nela me chama a atenção. O fato de ela ser parecida com Aquela mulher? Talvez._

_Kurosawa Rei abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas logo a fechou, com medo? Suponho que sim._

"Não estou com medo, Kiryuu." _Ela disse rapidamente. Espera, ela lê meus pensamentos? _"Sim, eu leio, todos os pensamentos relacionados comigo, eu consigo ler." _A encarei boquiaberto. Quem ela pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Garota tola!_

"Então... Quais são os seus excepcionais poderes de vampiro?" _Perguntei, com desdém. Veremos se ela é tão especial como o Cross disse. _"Eu posso ler mentes, e controlá-las. E posso mover coisas com a mente também." _Telecinese. Interessante. Olhei pra ela com um pouco de interesse. Mas o assunto morreu na hora em que começou._

_Ficamos sem falar nada durante algum tempo, até que ela se levantou e se dirigiu até a porta, eu a segui com o olhar. _"Estarei aqui, amanhã, às 20 horas em ponto." _Kurosawa abriu a porta e saiu do meu apartamento, fechando a porta atrás se si com um leve 'clic'._

_Então amanhã a brincadeira do Conselho e da Associação de Hunters vai acabar. Ou não... _

_**A sweet dream has not ended yet...**_

**Notas da Autora besta: Yay '-'**

**Aqui está o segundo capitulo da minha fanfic, ficou menor do que eu esperava. Mas eu não sabia mais o que escrever. Um spoiler: A Yuuki aparece na fanfic e ela é uma idiota. xD**

**Eu esqueci do disclaimer. Eu não sou dona de VK, a Matsuri-sensei é. Se eu fosse dona, o Ichijou faria o próprio mangá! **


	4. 3 Sonho imortal

Capitulo 3 – Sonho imortal

**Sonhos podem virar realidade, na medida em que são sonhados corretamente. Esforços devem ser feitos. Para a felicidade ter.  
E um dia, eu irei encontrar você.**

Normal POV

Zero se virava na cama enquanto dormia, aparentemente tendo um sonho ruim. Suor escorria pelo seu rosto, palavras incompreensíveis eram murmuradas.

O relógio deu 20:00 e alguém bateu na porta do apartamento.

O relógio marcou 20:10, outra batida.

20:15, outra batida.

20:20, um estrondo, a porta foi arrancada do lugar.

Uma pequena figura, bem nervosa entrou no apartamento, praticamente destruindo tudo no seu caminho. E finalmente, chegou ao quarto do dono da casa. Ela chutou a cama, nada. Ela cutucou o dorminhoco, nada. Ela chegou perto da orelha do rapaz e assoprou, ele pulou da cama.

"Que merda é essa?" O Kiryuu perguntou assustado e ao mesmo tempo nervoso. "Você não sabia que não se deixa uma dama esperando? É falta de educação." Kurosawa Rei encostou-se à parede, observando o rapaz à sua frente.

"Você estava tendo um pesadelo..." Zero a cortou no meio da frase. "Não é da sua conta. Você está aqui para conversar sobre a decisão do Conselho e não sobre meus sonhos e pesadelos." Ela olhou pro teto, aparentemente sem jeito.

"Posso ajudá-lo, Kiryuu. De certa forma, eu posso ajudá-lo." Ele pareceu meio perturbado, ela queria ajudar e ele tinha sido grosso com ela. Mas desde quando ele se importa com os outros? "Fala logo." Rei respirou fundo, pensando no que devia falar a seguir.

"É sobre... seu irmão... Ichiru..." Em um ato repentino, o jovem Kiryuu agarrou os ombros da garota brutamente e a balançou. "O que tem ele? Ele está morto, não tem nada pra falar sobre ele agora... E isso não..." Zero parou de falar, pois o dedo indicador da pequena e assustada garota o impediu de prosseguir.

"Ele... está vivo, Kiryuu. Ichiru está vivo. E está a salvo." Zero se afastou e sentou na cama, com a cabeça entre as duas mãos. "O que realmente houve?" Foi o que ele pode 

falar no momento. "Quando você estava naquela cela, eu senti o cheiro do sangue de um Kiryuu. E percebi o que tinha acontecido. Quando cheguei à cela Ichiru estava quase morto. Mas graças a um milagre, eu o salvei."

Finas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do jovem, que se apressou a limpá-las. "Onde ele está agora?" Rei ficou em silêncio durante longos minutos, pensando se devia ou não dizer. "Na minha casa..." Zero ficou boquiaberto.

'_Qual é a verdadeira intenção dela?' _Ele pensou, quieto no seu canto, tentando não chamar atenção. "Quero vê-lo!" A jovem balançou a cabeça. "Agora não... Temos assuntos para discutir. Primeiro você tem que saber... que a idéia de ser sua bodyguard, é minha. O conselho de anciões e a Associação de Hunters... Queriam acabar com você. Matá-lo. E com a minha influencia, consegui convencê-los de que você é confiável. Mas eles queriam que alguém ficasse de olho em você. E eu me ofereci. Ou seja, salvei dois Kiryuus. A escolha entre morrer e ter uma bodyguard, é sua."

Silêncio.

"Tudo bem. Mas me leve até o Ichiru agora."

"Palavrinha mágica."

"Por favor... E obrigado... por salvar minha vida e a do meu irmão."

"De nada, Zero."

**A sweet dream has not ended yet…**


	5. 4 Kiryuu Ichiru

**_Capitulo 4 – Ichiru_**

* * *

'**Zero' significa a linha dalargada, 'Um' significa o início do caminhada.  
Sendo irmãos, um completa o outro.  
Mas falta o longo do caminho.  
E a linha de chegada.  
Onde está o 'Três'?  
E o 'Quatro'?**

_By: Me_

* * *

Após uma hora de viagem os dois jovens chegaram ao seu destino, uma grande casa, estilo japonês, na orla de uma floresta. Um deles abriu a porta lentamente, sem pressa alguma. O outro esperou ansioso.

A sala principal estava ligada a dois corredores, um com duas portas e uma escada no final. O outro, com a entrada para a cozinha e sala de jantar. A mesma pessoa que abriu a porta seguiu por um corredor e subiu as escadas. Sem parar para ver se o outro a estava seguindo. Tateando a parede, o interruptor de luz achou. Assim, o corredor ficou iluminado.

Revelando as duas figuras, uma mulher e um homem, ambos com cabelo grisalho, o do homem prateado, e a da mulher. A garota seguiu o corredor apressadamente. E parou em frente a ultima porta.

Kiryuu Zero a olhava impaciente, se perguntando por que tinha parado. Até que ela levou a mão ao puxador da porta e a abriu. O quarto estava escuro, a única fonte de luz existente era a grande janela no canto do quarto.

Os dois jovens entraram no quarto. A garota confiante do que estava fazendo, o garoto, sem saber nem onde está. "Ichi..." Ela chamou com o tom de voz calmo e sereno. Ninguém atendeu. "Kiryuu. Espere aqui."

Kurosawa Rei saiu do quarto e se dirigiu para o quarto ao lado. Desta vez, ela abriu a porta abruptamente. E sorriu. Lentamente ela se aproximou da cama no fundo do quarto, onde uma figura se encontra deitada e afagou o cabelo deste.

Olhos lilases se abriram, eles demonstravam extremo sono e cansaço. O que desapareceu instantaneamente quando eles avistaram Rei. "Ichi... você estava dormindo na minha cama de novo. Já conversamos sobre isso, não?" O garoto apelidado 'Ichi' confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Kiryuu... venha cá." O rapaz entrou no quarto e acendeu a luz para poder enxergar melhor. Ele se assustou quando viu o garoto, idêntico a ele, porém, com o cabelo um pouco maior, deitado na cama. E deu um passo para trás. "Está tudo bem, Kiryuu. Ele está bem."

Kiryuu Ichiru se levantou da cama e se dirigiu até o irmão gêmeo. "Quanto tempo, Zero-niisan. Parece que no final das contas você não me esqueceu." Ele falou gentilmente, mas ao mesmo tempo sarcasticamente, sorrindo para o irmão mais velho, que estava meio que em choque.

"Rei-chan... Será que eu poderia falar com ele sozinho?" A garota confirmou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto, se dirigindo em seguida para a cozinha. "Que coincidência, não é Zero-niisan? Você também foi salvo pela Rei-chan. Mas eu tenho que lhe dizer algo. Não se apaixone por ela. E isso não é difícil. Já que você ama aquela Puro-sangue."

Zero realmente estava em choque, parecia que estava vendo um fantasma. Tão real e irreal ao mesmo tempo. Alguém que ele jurou estar morto há um ano, agora aparece vivo. Não é tão difícil de acreditar de olhar direito. Ele acreditava que 'Aquela mulher' estava morta e ela estava viva. Mas já é a segunda vez que Ichiru aparece vivo do nada.

O quarto ficou sem silêncio por um longo tempo. Mas nenhum dos gêmeos parecia se importar com isso. Um muito ocupado tentando entender a situação em que se encontra. O outro, muito ocupado mexendo na coberta em cima da cama.

Ichiru se cansou e saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha, onde Rei estava sentada a uma mesinha, tomando chá. "Rei-chan... Por que você o trouxe aqui?" Ela olhou para cima, para poder ver os olhos lilases do rapaz. "Ele estava tendo um pesadelo quando eu cheguei ao apartamento dele. Ele ainda sofre com a perda da Kuran Yuuki. Com a sua suposta perda. Eu tinha que fazer algo, afinal de contas, eu sou uma bodyguard."

O Kiryuu começou a brincar com o cabelo da jovem, que não pareceu se importar. "Mas eu sou seu bodyguard." Ela pegou o copo de chá e o levou à boca. "Não precisa ser ciumento..." Ela sussurrou e ele sorriu.

**A sweet dream has not ended yet.**

_Nota da autora: Yay.. Eu lembrei de escrever aqui dessa vez. Eu nunca lembro '-' _

_Obrigada a quem ler. Deixe review!! Eu coloquei o Ichiru, agora é um triangulo amoroso. E mais tarde, pra ninguem ficar sozinho. Serão duas OCs. _

_Gostaria de agradecer à _Louise Cypher _pelo apoio, pelas dicas, ou seja, por tudo. Obrigada \o/_


	6. 5 Aviso no Inferno

Capitulo 5 – Um aviso no Inferno

* * *

**Avisos têm muitos jeitos de serem enviados  
Um e-mail é uma boa pedida  
O celular é mais rápido  
As cartas são as mais detalhadas  
E pessoalmente, é mais triste.**

_By: Me_

* * *

Uma semana se completou desde que Zero descobriu que Ichiru está atualmente vivo. Sorrisos, risos, felicidade, e mais outras coisas tiveram nessa semana decorrida. A possibilidade de perdão é quase mínima quando no passado você já odiou essa pessoa. Mas o perdão é existente.

A brisa cantava no ouvido de quem a sentia, apenas deixando um rastro, nunca uma trilha. Essa trilha se tornou guia para o caminho de casa. A casa que há cinco anos foi palco de um massacre.

Os irmãos gêmeos estavam trilhando o caminho para sua casa, junto de sua salvadora, uma das poucas pessoas que depois de tanto tempo lhes estendeu a mão sem cobrar nada. Para o mais novo, o sorriso dela bastava. Para o mais velho, ele não se importava. Seus pensamentos e olhos sempre tiveram dona. Mesmo que ela tenha escolhido o príncipe ao guerreiro.

A casa onde os Kiryuu haviam vivido continuou a mesma durante todos esses anos, majestosa e quieta na sua solidão. O chão, agora não mais coberto de sangue, possui suas marcas, deixando claro que lá houvera uma batalha cruel.

O pequeno grupo entrou na casa, observando os mínimos detalhes. Duas espadas ainda cravadas no chão. Uma arma no canto da sala. E um pedaço de pano branco pousado cuidadosamente perto da porta. Esse pano, eles reconheceram, pertencia à assassina da família que um dia naquela casa vivera.

Eles continuaram a fazer um tour pela casa, passando pela cozinha ao canto direito, o banheiro no canto esquerdo e uma escada, que provavelmente dá para os quartos, três para ser mais especifico. Um para o casal de pais, um para o gêmeo mais velho e o outro para o gêmeo mais novo. Um dos quartos, quase intocado, pertencia ao gêmeo mais novo, que sempre se transferia para a cama do irmão.

"Aqui não mudou nada, não é, Zero-niisan?" A voz calma de um dos integrantes do grupo soou no quarto. E não obteve resposta. Ao canto do quarto, uma pequena mala estava pousada, cheia de roupas. Tudo indicava que eles estavam a ponto de se mudar.

Zero evitava olhar para o irmão, ou para a garota que os acompanhavam. Estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos para se preocupar com qualquer um deles. Queria tudo de volta, queria sua vida de volta. Seus pais, seu amor, sua liberdade. Mas nada disso pode voltar, o único caminho é o de ida, não há a volta. E ele ao menos, está tentando seguir.

Finas lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo rosto do rapaz, que tentava de tudo para não mostrá-las, mesmo sabendo que seus acompanhantes já tinham notado, eles sabiam que o silêncio, nesse momento, é o melhor remédio e amigo.

Por outro lado, Ichiru, estava se segurando para não rir. Ele sempre se sentiu isolado e odiado em casa. E isso mudou quando ele conheceu a Puro-sangue, Hiou Shizuka. Ele pela primeira vez pôde ver o que é caminhar em um vento gelado sem ter que ter mil agasalhos ou alguém em seu lado o dizendo que era melhor voltar.

Esse lugar, com certeza, trazia más lembranças aos dois jovens, de modos diferentes, mas más lembranças. Eles olhavam tudo o que podiam, tentando absorver todas as informações que o lugar podia dar. Todos os tipos de memórias que o lugar deixava. Tudo, eles queriam saber tudo, por mais doloroso que fosse.

A garota, Rei, apenas os ficou observando, calada em seu canto, tomando o maior cuidado para não tocar em nada. Até que ela notou algo anormal e fora de seu lugar. Uma bolsa preta com um símbolo estranho, no canto do quarto que devia ser do casal.

"Kiryuu! Ichi! É melhor vocês darem uma olhada nisso. É um símbolo wicca. Significando amor. Artefatos wiccas são raros. E os que existem, ninguém sabe com quem está." Ichiru pegou a bolsa cuidadosamente e a colocou em cima da cama de casal. Os três jovens olhavam o item com interesse sobrenatural. E um ar de medo.

Até que o Kiryuu mais velho criou coragem e tentou abrir a bolsa, não conseguiu. O mais novo tentou, não conseguiu. Ambos olharam para quem tinha restado, que apontou para si mesma com o olhar indagador. Eles confirmaram com a cabeça.

Ela se aproximou da bolsa com cuidado e levou o dedo indicador ao minúsculo fecho. Quando ela foi o abrir, a porta do quarto abriu com estrondo e Cross Kaien entrou extremamente assustado e ofegante.

"Kuran Kaname está morto!" Foi tudo o que ele pôde dizer antes de desmaiar no mesmo lugar onde estava.

* * *

_**Notas da Autora Baka: Yay D Terminei o capitulo... o**_

_**Sob muita pressão da Louise Cypher... Zuera.. ela só me cobrou cinco vezes no dia xD**_

_**Eu não sou dona de VK, já disso isso antes e repito. Se eu fosse o Ichiru estaria vivo e a Shizuka não mataria os Kiryuu!**_


	7. 6 Morte e mentira

Capitulo 6 – Morte e mentira

* * *

**A morte vem e vai.  
Sempre comandada por aqueles que a querem ver.  
E quem faz a morte, sempre mente.  
Uma vez mentindo, não há perdão.  
Mas e quando todos acreditam nas palavras do mentiroso?  
Alguém irá contar-lhes a verdade?**

_By: Me_

* * *

Os três olharam pra porta assustados e confusos. Um Puro-sangue morto? Só pode ser brincadeira! E especificamente Aquele Puro-Sangue! Kuran Kaname não pode estar morto. Agora que ele finalmente conseguiu ficar com a Yuuki.

Depois de um minuto sem nada se mover, nem o vento, Rei correu até Cross Kaien, que estava desmaiado no chão frio e checou o pulso para ver se ele estava vivo.

"Ah... Ele está bem... Apenas desmaiou." Os gêmeos fizeram cara de 'Quem-se-importa-com-ele?-Quero-saber-do-Kuran. O grupo decidiu voltar para a casa da garota, onde Ichiru ficou e ambos seguiram para o Conselho para saber sobre o ocorrido.

O local estava uma bagunça, vampiros correndo de um lado pro outro, hunters saindo e entrando. Todos comentando sobre a morte do Puro-Sangue. Do nada, um dos anciões do Conselho apareceu e arrastou Zero e Rei para uma grande sala, com uma enorme mesa, cheia de cadeiras e de gente.

Os recém-chegados pareciam estar completamente perdidos com a atual situação. Tudo estava confuso. Morte, gente, o que mais falta? Os dois olharam ao redor da sala, algumas pessoas desconhecidas estavam lá, outras conhecidas. No final da mesa uma figura pequena com capuz, escondendo o rosto estava sentada.

Eles se sentaram nas suas respectivas cadeiras e esperaram alguém falar. Levou alguns minutos até uma forte e masculina voz ecoar na sala. "Um fato inesperado ocorreu! Kuran Kaname está morto! – Ouve murmúrios em todos os cantos da sala – Silêncio! Nós temos que nos manter firmes agora! Ele era um grande aliado e nesse momento não podemos perder aliados!"

O homem continuou a falar durante um longo tempo. Mas poucas pessoas pareciam estar prestando atenção. Até que... "E hoje... Aqui presente. Está a última Kuran. Kuran Yuuki-san, por favor, pode se apresentar agora e nos contar o que houve?" A pequena figura no final da mesa se levantou...

Zero ficou em choque. Ela está ali, tão perto, bem ali. E ele não sabia. Ele se conteve e continuou sentado, quieto em seu lugar. Yuuki não parecia nem ter notado a presença do rapaz na sala.

Do nada, ela começou falar o que tinha acontecido.

_**Yuuki POV**_

_Kuran Kaname estava olhando para a lua, através da transparente janela. Tudo estava tão calmo. Até que o cheio de sangue invadiu o lugar. Um cheiro tão sangue quanto doce. Tão provocante, até mesmo para um Puro-sangue que sabe se controlar, estava difícil de controlar._

_Ele me disse para ficar escondida e eu obedeci, mas não por muito tempo, pois eu senti o sangue dele. Eu resolvi seguir os passos dele. E o achei pálido como nunca, sangrando. Não sabia quem era. Ele parecia tão estranho, diferente do irmão que eu sempre vi. _

_Eu tinha que ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Mas ele me impediu. Apenas segurou minha mão e disse que me amava. No instante depois, ele morreu. _

_A pessoa que eu mais amei em toda minha vida – _Essa parte fez Zero se sentir triste – _morreu diante dos meus olhos e eu não pude fazer... Nada..._

_**Normal POV**_

A sala ficou completamente em silêncio. Ninguém queria dizer, nem sabia o que dizer, então ficaram sem silêncio. Apenas esperando, esperando em vão. Alguem corajoso o suficiente para tomar uma iniciativa.

Um papel passou de mão em não, ninguém tento coragem para ler o que estava escrito. Até que parou na Yuuki. Que o pegou e leu rapidamente.

No papel estava escrito:

_Eu sei que você mente.  
A verdade quer esconder.  
Mas no momento certo,  
Desmascarei você._

_Ass: __**Você-Sabe-Quem**_

Yuuki... Realmente sabe quem?

**Notas da autora baka: Como prometido à Louise Cypher... Aqui está xP  
Bem no prazo, né? XD  
Eu não vou morrer -  
O Zero não vai morrer -  
A Yuuki sabe quem ééé? XD  
Como eu vou sabeer? XD  
Erm.. eu sou a autora.. Eu TENHO que saber '-'  
Mas isso não vem ao casoo xP  
E não.. não é o Voldemort '-'  
Viva Voldemort!! \o/  
Viva eu \o/  
Viva o Zero \o/  
Alguém - Para de idiotice e vai escrever!  
Eu - tá..tá '-'  
Obrigada por ler.. reviews.. são aceitas..  
Eu não sou dona de VK.. mas o Zero é meu ;**


	8. 7 Estranhos sob o mesmo teto

Capitulo 7 – Estranhos sob o mesmo teto

* * *

**Uma pessoa esconde um passado,  
Obscuro ou 'claro'.  
E sempre tem que mostrar.  
Mesmo que possa machucar pessoas importantes.  
E a si mesma.**

* * *

Dois dias se passaram desde a morte de Kuran Kaname, o clima estava tão tenso, que todos os vampiros e Hunters decidiram recolher-se em suas casas e esperar até que tudo resolvesse. A maioria dos vampiros nobres estavam com medo de que algo lhes viesse acontecer, por isso, se esconderam bem longe do Japão. Aproveitando a situação e ausência dos nobres, os Level E's começaram a atacar mais vezes e aleatoriamente. Ou seja, o trabalho caiu para cima do resto e dos hunters.

Para Zero, era comum ver vampiros abatidos e agindo estranhamente, mas o que ele não esperava era que Rei começasse a agir estranhamente também. A garota começou a se recusar a sair de casa, de seu quarto. Ichiru vivia perguntando para ela qual o problema. E ela simplesmente dizia: Não é nada. De alguma forma, o Kiryuu mais velho estava começando a se preocupar.

Mais alguns dias se passaram, e o estado de Rei não melhorou, estava na cara que ela estava com algum problema de saúde, ou psicológico. Ela passou a não comer, andar, sair do quarto. E de noite, os Kiryuu – Zero resolveu se mudar para a casa Kurosawa, por ter mais acesso com a Organização de Hunters, foi o que ele disse. – escutavam-na chorar. Mas quando olhavam, ela estava apenas dormindo.

Em uma das noites, a jovem se sentou na janela e começou a encarar a lua, até que a porta abriu e Zero entrou e se aproximou cautelosamente. "Rei... Finalmente você se moveu." O seu tom de voz foi sarcástico, o que a incomodou. Nenhuma resposta foi dada.

"Vai ignorar o fato de eu estar aqui?" Sem resposta. "Você realmente vai me ignorar?" Sem resposta. "Você quer morrer?" Ela olhou dentro dos olhos lilases do rapaz, procurando algum tipo de emoção, mas apenas viu seu reflexo. "E se for isso? Vai fazer alguma coisa?" Foi a vez dela de ficar sem resposta. "Eu sabia... Não tem motivo para você estar aqui. Pode ir embora. Ichiru ao menos finge que se importa."

O Kiryuu voltou sua direção para a porta. "Ele não finge, nem eu, nós nos importamos..." Ela mirou as costas dele. _O ego do Kiryuu tinha sido ferido? Não. Ele jamais mostraria suas emoções assim. Ele é o idiota que eu conheci há algumas semanas atrás._ Rei falou para si mesma, tornando a olhar para a lua cheia.

O _ruído _da porta fechando ecoou no quarto, mas havia algo estranho, algo que não era pra estar ali. Rei virou para encarar a porta e Zero ainda estava ali. Escorado na porta, encarando-a. Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou o olhando através da densa escuridão.

Uma estranha sensação percorreu o estomago da garota, ela se sentiu incomodada por estar sendo observada dessa forma estranha. _Tão atrevido por me olhar dessa forma. Até o deixa sexy... Ei! O que eu estou pensando? Ele é um trabalho! E eu tenho que terminar! Ha ha. Eu já atrapalhei meu trabalho agindo daquele jeito. Dane-se_ _o maldito trabalho! _Ela pensou, ainda observando o garoto. Seu olhar passou dos olhos profundos, para os lábios, para a tatuagem a mostra no pescoço, para a abertura deixada pela camisa desabotoada e seguiu até parar nos pés e voltar para os olhos de novo. O que ela não tinha se dado conta, era que ele estava poucos centímetros de distancia.

"Por um acaso eu estou sujo?" Zero perguntou, sem paciência nenhuma na voz. Sem resposta. "Hmpf! Você vai ter que me dizer o que está acontecendo, mais cedo, ou mais tarde. Não tenho pressa." Ele sentou no chão, encostado na parede, sempre a observando.

Mais uma vez Rei olhou a lua, depois para a porta, '_clic' _ecoou no quarto, a porta está trancada. Ela olhou para o Kiryuu, respirou fundo e disse:

"Kuran Yuuki mentiu sobre a morte de Kuran Kaname. Eu sei a verdade por que... Eu o matei!"

**Notas da Autora baka: Yaay.. Cá estou eu.. depois de brigar muito com o Mozilla, eu consegui postar.. Eu sei que sou uma gênia ;  
Capitulo curto e besta XD  
O proximo será melhor '-'**

Obrigada por ler.. e mande review por favor xD  
Será que o Zero acabará com a OC? XD  
O Ichiru achará alguem pra ele?  
O que será da Yuuki sem o Kaname?  
Eu devo parar por aqui? XD  
Me diga você, que está lendo isso è-e  
Baai \o


	9. 8 Aprendendo um pouco mais

Capitulo 8 – Aprendendo um pouco mais

* * *

**Uma vida tem inicio, meio e fim.  
Pensamentos e lembranças tentam se manter vivos.  
Escondidos no meio da escuridão tentam permanecer.  
Mas uma hora têm que se mostrar.  
Para a história continuar viva.**

* * *

O silêncio prevaleceu no escuro quarto. Zero estava em choque. Ele... Morando... Com... A... Assassina... Do... Kuran. Meio impossível, não? Não, não é impossível. É possível até demais.

Ele a encarou, descrente. "Você só pode estar brincando!" Um sorriso sarcástico brincou nos lábios do garoto, e isso não passou despercebido por Rei, que apenas mirou a lua. "Por que eu brincaria?" Ela respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Você quer proteger quem fez isso. Só pode ser! Você estava com a gente naquele instante. Não pode ser verdade!" A jovem fez não com a cabeça. "Eu não o matei naquele instante, Zero. Antes de me julgar, você deve saber que fiz isso por um bem maior. Pelo SEU bem."

Ela colocou ênfase no 'seu'. Zero ainda a olhando descrente. "Se você quiser saber, eu te conto. Mas você vai ter que me dar algo em troca." O tom de voz de Rei cada vez foi se tornando mais malicioso, o que fez o rapaz ficar assustado. Rei sorriu e se aproximou, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo dele e logo a língua em seu pescoço. O Kiryuu ficou mais assustado.

Ela se afastou, ainda sorrindo e dirigiu sua atenção para a brilhante lua.

**Rei POV**

_Tinham se passado alguns dias depois que você descobriu que Ichiru está vivo. Mas algo ainda estava errado, você não tinha reagido como esperado, era pra estar feliz, mas eu a tristeza continuava presente. Eu procurei na sua mente a causa de sua tristeza e encontrei com facilidade._

'_Ela'! A garota que trocou seu salvador pelo irmão. Fiquei com pena, eu acho. Tinha que ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Mas me faltava criatividade para planejar algo. Tudo o que me vinha à mente, terminava com a minha morte. Alguém tinha que morrer, eu sabia disso, sempre soube. Mas quem?_

_Se você morresse, seria em vão. Se a Yuuki morresse, seria em vão. Se eu morresse, como eu iria garantir sua felicidade? Eu não sei. Então, eu consegui imaginar um plano que terminava em morte, mas a morte de alguém não essencial, para você._

_Agora, por que Kuran Kaname é essencial pra mim? Ele é meu mestre, oras. Ele me ordenou a ficar de olho em você. Eu cumpri com êxito a minha aproximação. Mas, quando percebi, queria _

_ajudá-lo. Você pode não perceber, mas é uma pessoa que impressiona as outras e você me impressionou._

_Tão frágil e solitário. Quis ajudar. Mesmo que 'furasse' com meu trabalho, que na verdade, já tinha ido água a baixo. Não era pra você saber do Ichiru. Ele era um segredo e mais uma vez, foi descoberto._

_Naquela noite, eu fui até a casa do meu mestre. Conversar com ele. Sobre meus planos e intenções. Ele entendeu melhor que eu esperava. _

_Ele me explicou que recentemente, Kuran Yuuki estava agindo estranhamente, querendo mais sangue do que o normal. O machucando demais, emocionalmente e fisicamente. Ela tinha mudado e ele não queria vê-la daquele jeito. Ele tentou trazê-la ao normal, e falhou. A pequena e doce Yuuki que uma hora ele amara, morreu. E uma nova Yuuki nasceu._

_Kaname estava pensando seriamente no que fazer e do nada, ele começou a sangrar, sangrar demais. Estava óbvio que tinha sido eu quem o fez sangrar. Só eu estava lá. Mas, meus poderes não são de ataque, são de manipulação. Eu não entendo até agora. Como?_

_Ele me pediu para ir embora e não comentar nada sobre o acontecimento. Ele me disse que não é minha culpa. Mas é lógico que é minha culpa!_

_Mas pelo que a Yuuki disse, tinha mais alguém lá. A Yuuki estava lá. Mas ela não poderia matar o próprio irmão, o próprio amante. Ela não seria capaz. Quem seria capaz? Então... Quem foi?_

**Normal POV**

Finas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Rei e refletiam a luz da lua, que teimava em continua a brilhar. No horizonte, o Sol começava a nascer, lentamente, iluminando cada vez mais.

Zero a observada silenciosamente, avaliando as possibilidades de ela estar mentindo e dizendo a verdade. No final, a verdade venceu. Ele estava sem reação, nunca foi perito em sociabilidade. Sem saber o que fazer, o Kiryuu colocou a mão no ombro da garota, que agora começara a soluçar.

Num ato de desespero, ela o abraçou, escondendo o rosto no peito musculoso do mais alto. Por vários minutos, eles ali, sem fazer nada, observando o Sol nascer e iluminar o quarto cada vez mais.

* * *

**Eu sei que estou atrasada com o capitulo. É que eu não estava conseguindo escrever. Me faltou inspiração pra esse capitulo. O proximo terá mais ação. E mais informação. E virá mais breve  
Gomen pela demora \o/**


	10. 9 Saia?

Capítulo 9 - Saia?

* * *

**Encontramos apoio no desconhecido,  
Nos braços de quem menos esperamos e mais tememos.  
Uma simples palavra nos conforta,  
E nem a morte pode nos assustar.**

* * *

**Rei POV**

_Fui criada para ser um zero, apenas assistindo e ajudando quando ordenada. Minha vida controlada por fantasmas do passado, que me assombram até hoje. Sempre com medo fechei meus olhos, tentando sonhar e achar um conforto. Desesperada, me encontrei por um segundo, nos braços de quem menos esperava. Quantas vezes me peguei pensando nele? Quantas vezes me peguei pensando em suas rudes atitudes? O que mais me fascina? Eu não sei. Minha atração por aquele ser veio de uma hora para outra. Sem eu me dar conta, eu havia me apaixonado por ele._

**Normal POV**

Tantas horas se passaram sem que os dois jovens se dessem conta de tal fato. O Sol invadia o cômodo e começava a incomodá-los, mas ambos continuavam imóveis.

A bela paisagem vista pela janela do quarto começava a ficar mais nítida e a pergunta se que horas eram tomava a mente dos dois vampiros. Porém o único barulho que ecoava no quarto era o suspiro que ambos deixaram escapar.

Rei não entendia porque Zero ainda estava lá. O conhecendo do jeito que conhecia, ele já deveria ter ido embora. E feito um escândalo. Mas ela não se importava, gostava de ficar na companhia do Vampire Hunter.

Por outro lado, Zero parecia incomodado com algo, além da claridade que tomava conta do ambiente. Um sentimento começava a pulsar em seu peito e a deixá-lo apertado. Ele não reconhecia tal sentimento e por mais que tentasse entender acabava em um beco sem saída com mais perguntas sem respostas.

Por mais que o vampiro quisesse acabar com o estranho sentimento pulsando em seu peito, ele continuou imóvel esperando algum sinal que indicasse que ele deveria se retirar agora. Mas nenhum movimento veio. Apenas o confortável silêncio continuou a reinar. Então, um movimento brusco ocorreu, fazendo Zero deitar de costas no chão.

Rei havia se levantado com tamanha rapidez e agilidade que o jovem não pôde acompanhar seus movimentos e o fez ficar com um ponto de interrogação enorme na cabeça. Ela se dirigiu para a porta e a abriu, do lado de fora estava parado ninguém menos, ninguém mais que Kuran Yuuki.

A Puro-Sangue olhava a cena sem entender nada. Zero no chão ainda parecendo não entender nada, Rei parada na porta com a expressão de quem vai matar alguém. A garota começou a falar gaguejando, tentando se desculpar.

"Me... Desculpe-me! Ninguém atendeu e... eu resolvi entrar sozinha... E... ouvi um barulho vindo daqui e..." O rosto da anfitriã estava completamente vermelho de raiva. 'Como essazinha ousa entrar na minha casa?' Ela ficou pensando enquanto olhava a jovem que ficava vermelha de vergonha.

"Saia!" A voz saiu de dentro do quarto. Yuuki ficou olhando sem entender, haviam a mandado sair. Ela... Uma Puro-Sangue. Onde havia ido parar o respeito? "Saia!" A voz repetiu dessa vez mais alta e nítida.

Rei virou-se para Zero, que estava bufando de raiva. Por alguma razão ele não queria ficar na presença da ex-amiga de infância.

**Zero POV**

_No momento em que dei conta de mim, estava gritando para ela sair de lá. Um sentimento ficava apertando meu coração violentamente. Minha respiração acelerou demais e o ar estava pouco. O cheiro tão familiar me irritava. _

"_Saia..." Falei mais baixo e mansamente desta vez. Controlando-me o máximo que podia. Olhei para Rei e ela pareceu entender o sinal que eu havia dado, pois logo pegou o braço da Kuran e saiu a arrastando para longe da minha vista. _

_Deitei no chão, respirando fundo e tentando reorganizar os pensamentos na minha mente na ordem de acontecimento. Eu abraçado à Rei, Rei me deixando cair no chão para atender a porta, Yuuki parada na porta do quarto, eu gritando a mandando sair. _

_Levei minha mão direita até minha testa e fechei os olhos, tentando acalmar meu coração e minha mente, pois ambos trabalhavam a mil._

**Rei POV**

_Quando Kiryuu olhou para mim, eu imediatamente entendi que ele não __podia__ lidar com a presença de Kuran Yuuki ainda. Eu a peguei pelo braço e a arrastei para um lugar longe o suficiente para que não houvesse rastro do cheiro dela._

_Do nada em minha mente apareceu como um raio querendo me atingir: Zero tinha mandado Yuuki sair de lá ou da vida dele? _

_Fiquei pensando comigo mesma enquanto continuava andar sem parar, finalmente, quando parei, meus pensamentos acalmaram. Virei-me para olhar a Puro-Sangue ao meu lado, ela estava assustada e envergonhada. Para mim, um fingimento._

_Ela permaneceu quieta por vários instantes e eu apenas a observei. Até que ela começou a falar. "O que... O que deu nele?" Eu sorri desdenhosamente. "Ele cansou de você. Simples assim. O que você quer aqui, Kuran?" Eu falei em um tom baixo, suficientemente alto apenas para ela ouvir._

_Finas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da garota na minha frente e eu continuei a olhando. Fiquei imaginando como alguém consegue ser tão falsa, ela deve fazer algum curso de teatro com certeza. Qualquer um cairia nas idiotices que ela fala e faz, mas eu não. Não me deixo enganar pelo rosto de santinha._

_Finalmente ela se virou e lentamente caminhou até a porta, abriu a mesma e saiu, batendo a porta às suas costas. Eu fiquei observando a porta por poucos segundos e voltei para meu quarto correndo. Parei de correr quando cheguei na porta e vi Zero deitado no chão, com a mão na frente dos olhos por causa da claridade incômoda e adormecido._

_Sorri para mim mesma e caminhei até a cama, peguei um travesseiro e uma coberta. Fui até ele e coloquei o travesseiro debaixo da sua cabeça e o cobri. Fechei a cortina negra, fazendo com que o quarto ficasse totalmente escuro._

_E finalmente fui até a porta, olhei para trás, ainda sorrindo e sussurrei enquanto fechava a porta. "Bom dia, Zero... Durma bem... Obrigada."_

**Notas da Autora: Eu voltei!  
Zero: Nãããão x-x'  
Yume: Sim! Eu voltei! Nyahahahahahah!  
Zero: Nãããão x-x'²  
Yume: Zero.. eu sei que você me ama ;  
Zero: e-e'  
Rei: ow... .-.  
Yume: Morre!  
Todos: A Yume não é dona de VK, mas ela é dona da Rei por tê-la criado. E é dona da futura OC.  
**


	11. 10 Tentação

Capítulo 10 – Tentação

* * *

**Sorrisos falsos sempre são mostrados,  
O coração é uma mentira,  
Nossa mente cria ilusões para sermos felizes.  
Mas a felicidade existe?  
Existe,  
Pois a encontramos nos braços amados.**

* * *

**Zero POV**

_Acordei incomodado com alguma coisa, minhas costas estavam doendo, seria por causa do lugar duro aonde adormeci? Mexi-me um pouco, tentando encontrar a posição ideal para continuar dormindo. Mas à medida que tentava adormecer, pensamentos chegavam a minha mente e me acordavam mais. _

_Então me dei conta de que ainda estava no quarto de Rei, não me lembrava de ter pegado um travesseiro ou de ter me coberto. Sentei, ainda no chão duro e fiquei assim durante algum tempo. Apenas quando um barulho de fora do quarto despertou-me de meus pensamentos eu percebi que estava sorrindo. _

_Vários barulhos altos, parecendo várias coisas se quebrando chamaram minha atenção e eu resolvi levantar de uma vez. Rapidamente saí do quarto e fui ver o que era. O cheiro de sangue invadiu meu olfato e me vez parar de andar. O sangue era tão doce, tão atraente. Tentei me controlar, colocar a cabeça no lugar, mas outro estrondo mais alto e mais cheiro de sangue, porém diferente do anterior me fez continuar andando._

_Segui o barulho o mais rápido que pude, até chegar a uma sala que eu não conhecia. A sala era clara, várias janelas e móveis brancos, um piano estava intacto, porém o resto da sala estava completamente quebrado._

_Havia um rastro enorme de sangue no chão, que estava chamando minha atenção para trás de uma pilha de madeira quebrada. Lentamente comecei a andar seguindo o sangue, mas uma mão apareceu em minha frente antes que eu pudesse ver o que era._

_Ao meu lado, estava parada a Rei, sem me olhar, observando o que quer que seja atrás da pilha de coisas. Ela estava completamente cheia de sangue, dos pés até a cabeça. O cheiro do sangue tão doce é dela? Ou será do outro ser na sala? De quem quer que seja esse alguém estava __**muito **__machucado._

_A pilha começou a se mover lentamente, e eu voltei minha atenção para ela. Um vulto preto saiu muito rapidamente e saiu pela janela, Rei tentou ir atrás, mas acabou cambaleando no meio do caminho e caiu de joelhos. Nesse momento soube que o sangue era dela._

_Fiquei sem ação, o sangue estava me deixando inquieto demais. A forte Kurosawa Rei havia se quebrado e se mostrado frágil duas vezes tão perto uma da outra. E sempre me deixando sem ação. _

_Hesitantemente me aproximei, podia perceber as curvas do corpo dela, o habitual kimono estava rasgado em algumas partes de sua cintura, braços, pernas, coxas. Deixando tudo tão exposto. Senti-me cada vez mais atraído e tentado a ir tocá-la, tomar seu sangue. Recuei, pensando várias vezes antes de agir. Ela parecia tão fraca, sem poder se mover. _

_Aproximei-me de novo, colocando as mãos sem seus ombros, com medo de machucá-la ainda mais. Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou, os olhos vermelhos cor de sangue brilhando intensamente, mas mantendo a triste expressão._

_Sem falar nada, eu a peguei no colo e comecei a caminhar. Senti a pequena mão agarrar minha camisa com força, e a expressão triste misturou-se com a de dor. Eu a estava machucando? Não podia impedir, tinha eu tirá-la de lá de alguma forma. Essa era a única forma._

_Em vez de andar para o quarto, me dirigi para o banheiro. O branco e claro banheiro do lado direito do corredor, no final do mesmo. _

_Coloquei-a no chão lentamente, enquanto ligava o chuveiro e media a temperatura da água com uma mão, a segura com a outra, sem tirar os olhos dela. Meus olhos também estavam cor de sangue por causa da quantidade do sangue e do cheiro tentador._

_Não via algum jeito de deixá-la no banheiro sozinha, ela mal se mantinha em pé. Então a abracei, tirando-a do chão por alguns centímetros e entrei debaixo do chuveiro, a água morna começou a escorrer por nossos corpos._

_Por alguma razão me senti excitado. Jamais tinha me imaginado em uma situação dessas. Num banheiro, com uma garota. Respirei fundo tentando me controlar, e comecei a observar o sangue que saia do corpo de Rei e descia pelo ralo junto da água. _

_Ficamos assim até não restar sinal de sangue. Agora a roupa estava colada no corpo dela, acentuando mais as suas curvas. Respirei fundo pela milésima vez nos últimos dez minutos. Desliguei o chuveiro e caminhei até o banco na frente do grande espelho e a deixei sentada lá. Peguei duas toalhas brancas e deixei uma nas mãos de Rei. E sai do banheiro com a outra._

_Fui correndo para meu quarto, o cheiro do sangue da garota ainda me perseguindo, seria o cheiro do sangue dela ou o cheiro dela que estava me incomodando? Perguntei-me tantas vezes depois de seguro em meu quarto._

_Não entendo o que está acontecendo, Rei definitivamente não faz meu tipo. Ela é totalmente o contrário da Yuuki. Ou... A Yuuki não faz meu tipo?_

_Tirei a roupa molhada e suja de sangue e me enxuguei. Peguei uma cueca e uma calça e me vesti. Jogando-me na cama logo após isso. Logo adormeci._

**Rei POV**

_Fiquei parada na mesma posição que ele havia me deixado. Ainda tentando entender os acontecimentos do dia. Aquela pessoa, sangue, banheiro, o cheiro dele, o agora. Demorei a entender que tudo realmente havia acontecido e que não fora um sonho ou pesadelo._

_Estaria mais para pesadelo ou sonho? Sonho ou pesadelo? Essa foi a outra pergunta que me veio a cabeça durante o meu momento de solidão. _

_Em movimentos lentos e desajeitados, me levantei e comecei a tirar pequenas pedras de gelo do meu corpo, agradecendo por Zero não tê-los notado. Havia alguns pedaços afiados de madeira também. Enquanto tirava as coisas de meu corpo, percebi que minha roupa estava bastante rasgada. Ou seja: Ele viu parte do meu corpo._

_Comecei a corar bastante, dando conta da situação. O que havia demais em ele ver? Ele não viu nada importante mesmo, viu? Não, ele não é assim._

_Acalmei-me depois de algum tempo me olhando no espelho. Comecei a me secar, recusando a perder o cheiro másculo que havia ficado em meu corpo. Suspirei pela milésima vez no dia, agradeci de novo por Zero não ter notado meus suspiros._

_Tirei o kimono rasgado e enrolei a toalha em meu corpo. Cambaleando, sai do banheiro e caminhei até meu quarto, passei pelo quarto de Zero e arrisquei olhar, ele estava dormindo de novo. Respirei fundo e me aproximei receosa. _

_Peguei uma colcha e o cobri. Fiquei encarando-o por longos minutos, ele parecia tão tranqüilo enquanto dormia. Um anjo? Espanquei-me mentalmente por pensar isso. Mas não pude me conter e aproximei meu rosto do pacifico à minha frente e sussurrei: _

"_Obrigada, Zero."_

_Lentamente sai do quarto, fechando a porta e comecei a andar para meu aposento para descansar._

**Zero POV**

_Abri os olhos, confuso. Pela segunda vez ela me cobriu. Sorri para mim mesmo, lembrando do doce hálito que tinha sentido agora a pouco. E sussurrei em resposta, sabendo que ela não poderia me ouvir._

"_Não precisa me agradecer, Rei."_

* * *

**Notas da autora:  
Yume: Yaaaaaaay! Eu postei cedo --  
Feliz dia do Sekissu, pessoal! Aproveite com moderação e use camisinha! e-e  
Zero: Ela quis dizer Dia do Sexo.  
Yume: O-O' Zero... como.. você pode falar essa palavra feia? o-o'  
Zero: Para de drama!  
Yume: No cantinho escuro  
Rei: A Yume não é dona de Vampire Knight, senão eu existiria e ficaria com o Zero. Hohohohohoh!  
Yume: O ZERO É MEU!  
Rei: Mas eu sou praticamente você.. você me criou, lembra?  
Yume: Ah é .-.  
Zero: Deixe review, senão ela chora e eu que aturo. u.u**


End file.
